Empty Hearts
by StellarMage99
Summary: After being ridiculed and shunned, Number XIV has had enough. She leaves the Organization and meets a girl named Namine who sends her to another world. She then meets a former medical student and his odd friend, leaving her old life behind. But little does she know that it will always come back to haunt her. Rated T for Violence. Post 358/2 Days Lea/AkuRokuShi Lea/Axel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...you guys probably knew that. It's owned by Disney and Square Enix...(you guys knew that too)**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Cuz I have no idea what I'm doing hahaha...**

* * *

Xion felt her lips curl into a chilling smile. Her targets: Neoshadows, were nearby. She quickly materialized her keyblade and brought it down to whack the heartless, but when she sliced through, she realized there was just air. She frowned, as a blonde boy appeared in front of her and smirked. "That was mine." Xion said lowering key. " _Was_ ," he corrected. She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed but moved on to the others. "I can handle this without you Number XIII," She said irritated. "You mean _I_ can handle this without _you."_ He taunted summoning his own key and approaching the other heartless. Xion's frown widened. She was tempted to summon a fireball and throw it at him but resisted the urge and continued attacking the other heartless, one after the other. She soon found that he was taking out most of her targets before she could reach them. Her grip around her keyblade became tighter as she increased her speed. He had done this in _all_ her missions. She was minding her own business, getting her work done and then he would show up and do it for her. Then smile arrogantly.

Xion pushed herself up annoyed and determined not to let him beat her.

Roxas, Number XIII, looked at her determined face and smirked mockingly. He knew doing this annoyed her, and it gave him all the more reason. He sped up and quickly destroyed another Neoshadow, then another, then another. He took a quick glance back and saw Xion destroying her targets on a rampage back and forth. Calling upon more magic than she usually did. Roxas frowned and paused lowering his keyblade. She was going to tire herself out soon, he thought before bringing his key up again to block a sudden Neo attack.

Sweat dropped from Xion's forehead as she sliced down another Neoshadow. 'There's so many,' she thought counting 8 more. 'They are so strong.'

She took a quick glance at Roxas and frowned as she saw him slicing the Neoshadows effortlessly. She raised her keyblade again determinedly. _'I definitely will not let him beat me.'_

She summoned her fire magic barely weakening the heartless. Then summoned lightening. Then fire. Then ice. They weakened with ice, she sighed relieved when she noticed they were not invincible and hit them with her keyblade. She summoned ice again, then hit them till they vanished. She heard a cry from behind her and quickly whirled around alert, her eyes searching for Roxas. She felt a small pang of worry. 'Where is he?' she thought and her eyes finally caught Roxas slicing another heartless. Her eyes narrowed as she focused her attention back to the heartless, she resisted the urge to go over and hit him with her key and feed him to the Neoshadows. 'Idiot' she thought pissed off before moving out of the way narrowly just in time to avoid another attack. Roxas looked back and saw her struggling as she summoned fire yet again. His eyes narrowed. 'Idiot' Roxas thought again with a frown concentrating on the heartless. More appeared before them challengingly, and their resolve grew firm. He resisted the urge to turn around as he heard Xion summon another spell and instead focused his concentration on the heartless.

'Don't get distracted'

They both thought charging to the enemies from opposite sides. They both decided in that moment the other had to fend for themselves. Then after a brief moment of the heartless seeming to pause they merged into one gigantic heartless. They watched in horror as their enemy got stronger and stronger. They had to take it out. Xion summoned more of her magic, pushing her magic energy more than ever before. She summoned ice. Roxas swung his keyblade to the heartless's arms, in hopes to weaken it. Xion saw the creature's other arm aim a swing at Roxas. Xion quickly pivoted in front of him blocking the attack. He did not thank her. Nor did she want any thanks they continued the long battle. The more and more they seemed to weaken it the stronger it seemed to get. They looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. If this was gonna work they needed to work together. They went to opposite sites of the monster hoping to confuse it as Roxas summoned his limit form as she attacked back and forth, defending Roxas and attacking the beast for the finishing blow. Roxas attacked the heartless in limit form. 'This is the end,' Roxas thought determined, landing blows right and left. The heartless seemed to collapse to it's knees and slowly began to disappear. With the last of it's strength the heartless swung its arm at Xion knocking her unconscious into the hard cement. The heartless was destroyed and the heart went to the sky. Roxas sighed then looked to where the girl had fallen. He picked her up and opened a dark corridor.

When he got to the Grey Area carrying Xion in his arms the organization members laughed. "Did it break again?" they sneered. "Had to pick up the puppet?" "How is your little girlfriend?"

Larxene came up to him unamused. "Yo pipsqueak. What happened?"

He gave her a smug smile. "I destroyed the heartless again."

Larxene roughly took Xion from his arms and swung her over her shoulders walking to her room. "What's wrong Larxene? Cat got your tongue? Are you upset that your little apprentice just is not cut out for this sort of thing?" Roxas taunted as Larxene picked out a knife from her pocket and threw it at his face. "Shut it twerp, or we'll see who is not cut out for this sort of thing." She said before closing the door. Roxas was lucky he was fast enough to barely dodge.

Xion opened her eyes. "What...?"

She was greeted with a slap. "Why did you fail?!"

"H-he got there and-," she was struck again as Larxene got her by the collar and began to choke her. Larxene stopped, then smirked and started electrocuting her.  
"A little pain won't hurt you."

Xion cried. Tears slipping out of her cheeks. "You aren't cut out for this job. Useless puppet. After I spent all that time training you too. Leave. You're an embarrassment." she said throwing her knifes at her. One barely missed her eye. One stabbed her left side and another on her thigh and leg. She trembled holding her thigh in pain, Larxene pulled the knife from her leg and stabbed into Xion's arm. She screamed as Larxene grabbed her by the hair and tossed her out. She ran out with what was left of her strength and left The World that Never was.

She did not know where she was headed she just knew she needed to leave.

 _Stupid._

She had been so stupid!

How could this happen?!

She ran further into a forest and heading toward a mansion.

She was bleeding heavily and she collapsed on the gate. A silohette appeared and in came a girl from the forest in a white dress.

She smiled coyly. Xion looked at her from the ground in fear. "W-who are you?" she asked shakily holding her bleeding arm.

"I'm the reason your still here." She said playfully.

"What do you mean?" she asked, clutching her side. It was bleeding.

"Sora."

Her eyes widened.

The girl smiled widely.

"Sora is not here anymore. He does not exist."

"W-what are you saying?" Xion asked the girl that had a crazed look in her eye. "My name is Namine. Do you want to go to another world? I can make one for you. Now that Sora is not here. Now that Kairi is not here. I can create a world where the organization doesn't exist. I can create a world in which they suffer immensely. Especially that Roxas fellow. I can do anything."

This girl was crazy, Xion thought but she was willing to believe in anything at this point.

"Take me to another world, Namine."

The blonde girl smiled.

"What type of world do you want?" Namine asked. Xion clenched her side. "Any world other than this one!" "Hmm...not very specific are you? Are you sure that's what you want? What if the world you go to is even worse than this one?"

Xion was slowly losing consciousness. "I don't know...nothing can be worse than this...some place that's not here...some place where people won't hurt me."

She saw Namine small wider before her vision went blurry.

"I can do that. Have a good trip, Xion."

* * *

Roxas blew the hair out of his face. Stupid Lea had made him go to the store and get him 5 pounds of ice-cream. He'll never see why he likes that stuff.

He walked out of the store in his sleeveless black zip up shirt and khaki pants. He pulled out his keys and smiled. At least he can drive now. He was 17, finally old enough to drive an air scooter, most people walked or used a train. Not Roxas. He had a scooter. Even though people are legally adults at 15, they still have certain age restrictions to vehicles. They couldn't ride cars until 24 and even then, it was only if you had enough money to buy them and if you had a license and took lessons, so scooters were the safer option. He walked back ice-cream in hand and looked for his brand new scooter. It was not there. His heart dropped.

 _'Crap no! I just got that scooter! I left it right there! Wher-?'_

Laughter interrupted his thoughts as he heard some people turn on an engine. His scooter! He ran in that direction and got a glimpse of Hayner, Pence, Olette on his brand new scooter riding away in the distance. "Loser," he heard Hayner say before Hayner, Pence and Olette were out of hearing range. He kicked the ground in frustration.

He glared. He would get them back and make sure they payed. Roxas with a mellowed expression began walking back to the direction of his house, distraught.

' _This sucks'_ Roxas thought glum. He looked to the ice-cream. ' _It's gonna melt before I get there.'_

What a horrible day. As he walked he passed an alley and his eye caught something that made him freeze. It was a girl. She was unconscious in the alleyway. 'W-what happened? Did she get raped? N-no she has her clothes on...thank goodness...she's just a little girl...did someone beat her up? She does have bruises...is that blood? She's bleeding! W-what do I do?' Roxas thought panicked. If he got involved he could get into some trouble that was bad for him and Lea. What should he do? Should he just ignore her and walk away?

His mind flashed to Hayner, Pence and Olette.

He shook his head. 'I'm not them.'

He approached the sleeping girl and checked her pulse and sighed. "She's breathing." He picked her up and carried her. "I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"Roxas...is sure taking his time with that ice cream," Lea said talking to himself as he switched the channel to the television. He was bored. He got up and looked the the kitchen's cupboards and grinned: Roxas's goldfish. He opened the package and begun chowing down. He heard a knock. "Come in." He heard the knock again. "Come in," he said again munching on the goldfish. He heard the door knock a little harder. "Oh for crying outloud, you don't need to knock Roxas! I ain't opening the door." He heard the door almost break and he heard Roxas knock _again._ Lea got up. "Oh for the love of-." He stopped when he saw Roxas carrying an unconscious girl in his arms and storm past him and lay her on the couch he was sitting. "...so...when'd you get married?" Lea asked. Roxas's felt his arm twitch to hit Lea but did nothing as he stared at the girl. She was bruised it seemed and was bleeding. "You didn't kidnap this girl from kidnappers did you? If so you can't do that Roxas! No matter how cute she is!" Lea observed her. She looked young. Younger than Roxas. About 14 or 15. "She needs first aide," Roxas said after looking for injures, he saw her pained expression as he tried to remove her coat. He carefully tugged the zipper and stopped. "What is it?" Lea asked as Roxas looked away after pulling the zipper back up. "I'm going to get the first aide kit since you obviously aren't being helpful."

After Roxas came back with the medical box he sat down and stared at her then the medical box. Then sighed. "What is it?" Lea asked curiously. Roxas pulled the zipper and quickly shut his eyes, Lea gasped. She was bleeding heavily, bruises were visible through the tears in her thin shirt. Roxas grimanced and slowly opened his eyes trying not to cringe. Roxas carefully pulled the coat off. "Lea, I'm going to need you to get a blanket. I don't think she'd appreciate me seeing so much of her body." Roxas said as Lea stood up. "Gotcha."

Roxas rolled up her shirt to see her stomach and bit back a cringe. There was a large gash to the side and a scratch than seemed inhuman. Roxas opened the first aide kit and dabbed a little alcohol on a piece of cotton and applied it to her wounds. She began moving in her sleep, tossing and turning uncomfortably. She seemed to be in pain. "Shh...hey it's okay...," Roxas said comfortingly, he gently cleaned her wounds and began adding healing oilment and creams. Once he was done, he began wrapping bandages around her stomach carefully. He smiled. "That should be enough for now...I wonder what happened to you...," he said looking at her sleeping face that no longer seemed to be in pain. He moved a strand of hair away from her face and stared. Lea was right, Roxas thought as he looked at her face.

 _She is cute._

Roxas got up when Lea entered the room with a small blanket. "You aren't going to undress her are you?" Lea asked as Roxas snatched the blanket with a fixed frown on Lea. "I'm not you, Lea. Unlike you, I have respect for women. " He said taking the blanket to cover her body. He ignored Lea's unimpressed face. "I respect women!" Lea protested, Roxas rolled his eyes. "In any case, I don't know. I think I'll have to call someone. Depending on how serious her injuries are will depend on whether I treat her or not. Hmm...who to call...?" Roxas wondered aloud. "You could call Larxene." Lea piped up as Roxas scowled. "No way I'm calling that bitch." Then a lightbulb lit in Roxas's head. "I'll call Aqua."

"Aqua? Aqua is going to kill us!" Lea protested trying to stop Roxas from getting the phone. "Yeah well you don't seem to be having an brighter ideas Lea. Now give me the phone!" Roxas reached as Lea took it away from him. "Lea give me the phone!" "No way! You are not calling her!" "Well what do you want me to do?! Lea the girl is hurt!" " _You_ strip her! Forget about calling Aqua!" "Lea I thought you were low before but now your significantly lower. Now give me the phone." Roxas was finally within arms reach of the phone and snatched running out of the house to call and locking the door behind him. "Hey uh Hi um Aqua? This is Roxas. I was wondering if you could do me a favor..."

Lea scowled. Great. Just great. Now Aqua was coming over...

Lea didn't see why Roxas went to the trouble when he could take care of her wounds himself. Roxas walked back inside. "I called her, she'll be here in twenty minutes." "Great." "In case you're forgetting Lea. This is a _girl_ we are talking about. We can't just take off her clothes while she is sleeping. It's creepy and disrespectful." "Well aren't you proper? You're so shy, no wonder you didn't make through medical school. Situations like this get the better of you." Oops, Lea thought turning back to Roxas. That was still a sore subject. "If we can have a girl treat her wounds it would be more comfortable her. If Aqua can't get here I'll treat her wounds myself. I already stated that." Roxas said kneeling beside the girl again and giving Lea a pointed look. "Besides I don't think she would appreciate being naked in front of two complete strangers. That are both male."

"Shouldn't the life of the patient be more important?" Lea muttered under his breath annoyed slapping his hand over his forehead. "Her life isn't in danger. Aqua shouldn't take long and I'm treating some of her wounds now." Roxas muttered covering bandages around her arm. "Besides, I'm not a medical student anymore," Roxas sighed, Lea stared at Roxas then sighed as well. "My bad-," Lea began to apologize but Roxas cut him off mid-sentence. "Besides you probably wanted to see her naked while she was unconscious you creep, poor girl she must be like 6 or 7 years younger than you! Under my watch she won't be tainted by you. Now you were saying?" Roxas asked turning back to him with an innocent smile. "...I was saying that you can go screw yourself over," Lea rephrased, as his eyebrow twitched, he restrained himself from punching Roxas. "Hmm...," Roxas hummed thoughtfully. "I'd rather not." He finished up wrapping her hand. The light bulb illuminating the room flickered off. "Hey the light stopped working... I'll go fix it before Aqua gets here," Lea said exiting the house. Roxas used his phone flashlight to light up the room a bit and turned it to Xion. She was still sleeping. Roxas then heard Lea's scream outside. "What is it Le-," Roxas stopped. His breath caught in shock.

 _W-What?_

All around them, surrounding the house were black creatures.

 _W-What are they?_ Roxas thought in fear, paralyzed. Roxas stared at them a bit longer, his head hurt a bit and he heard a faint voice.

 ** _Keyblade. The keyblade is here._**

Roxas held his head. "Keyblade?" he muttered. "Roxas we need to get out of here!" Lea shouted. Roxas nodded and entering the house as Lea locked the door behind him, in a hurry he grabbed a coat and prepared to exit though the backdoor, then he remembered the unconscious girl and looked at Lea with a gaze that offered no debate. "She's coming with us." "She'll slow us down!" Lea argued. Roxas quickly grabbed a duffel bag and put in her odd coat and objects. "I don't care." He shoved in the first aide kit and a couple of bottles of water. "You ready Roxas?" Lea asked. Roxas nodded taking the girl in his arms and tossing Lea the bag. "Ready."

They quickly exited through the backdoor and jumped on a nearby roof. The more they got away, the more it seemed that the creatures were following them.

 _What are they after?_ Roxas wondered as he looked into his arms and felt the girl groan as she shifted in his arms. "Easy...shh...," he whispered comfortingly, he couldn't feel but smile gently. Then he gazed up at the crowd of creatures with a frown. He stepped closer to Lea. "Lea. The guns are in there." he said pointing to the bag. Lea took out an M-16. Then handed Roxas a handgun, a Glock-22. Lea quickly shot the creatures as Roxas put the girl down gently and started to aim at the creatures beside Lea. "Where is your scooter?" Roxas cringed. "It was stolen." "Stolen?!" "It wasn't my fault okay!?"

They aimed and fired shot after shot but their bullets seemed to have no effect. "Why aren't they dying?!" The creatures began crawling up the roof making Lea and Roxas retreat. "Let's go."

Roxas picked up the girl and and started to run to catch up with Lea. What Roxas didn't notice was the girl was not asleep anymore.

He felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see a lovely pair of curious violet blue eyes.

* * *

Xion heard voices. They sounded familiar but she didn't want to wake up. No after everything that happened. She was so at peace, then she felt herself being lowered down.

 _What?_

 _What is going on?_

"-your scooter?"

"It was stolen."

"Stolen?!"

"It wasn't my fault okay!?"

"Why aren't they dying?!"

Light filled Xion's eyelids as they slowly opened. She heard bullets in the back ground as she took in her surroundings. _Where am I?_

"Let's go." She looked up and gasped as arms lifted her up carrying her over the buildings. Thier eyes met but he didn't seem to notice. He was distracted.

 _Roxas..., s_ he realized but something about him seemed different. He seemed gentler...and he was holding her gently. Usually when Roxas held her it wasn't like this. _Or was it?_

Where was she?

She heard noise all around her but couldn't determine what it was. She tugged his shirt. He looked down in surprise. "Your awake." Xion nodded making direct eye contact. "Roxas what's going on?" She asked as he seemed to slow. She held onto his shirt as he moved. "You can let me down." His eyes widened. "Oh right, sorry." he apologized as he set her down. She looked at him in confusion. He hardly apologized. Xion didn't notice herself fall forward. He caught her much to her surprise. "You okay?"

Xion nodded slowly and stared at his face noticing something odd. He looked older and he actually sounded...concerned. "I'm fine. What's going on? What happened?" She gasped as she slowly remembered everything that happened yesterday and she held her head. She panicked.

"Don't panic. Calm down." he said soothingly. Xion was not convinced. As she remember the events from yesterday, she took several steps back.

"L-Larxene sent you to get me back!" Xion muttered taking a step back in fear away from Roxas. "Larxene?" Roxas frowned confused moving closer to her, trying to calm her down. She flinched lowering her gaze and soon covering her head as if he might hit her. "I'm not going back!"

"Hey! Wait!"

"Huh?" Xion muttered as he grabbed her shoulders bringing her closer to him in his arms as she struggled. She covered her face and began to tremble. He looked at her concerned. Xion's expression fearful.

The noise was louder now.

Roxas took her arm in a run as she struggled. She then looked for the source of the noise and her eye widened in shock. Heartless!

A few white creatures appeared too.

She heard their voice.

 **Keyblade.**

Xion looked at Roxas. "Look I don't know what's going on but we have to run! I'm not going to hurt you okay?!" "Hurry it up Roxas!" she heard as several bullet shots were heard again. She looked to her right and saw Axel. "These bullets don't do anything."

 _Bullets?_

That's when she noticed they had guns and not a single scratch on them. _What's going on?_ She looked to the heartless then back at them and decided. She could take on the enemy. She reached for a potion but could not find any, or her coat for that matter. Axel or Roxas didn't have theirs either. "Listen we have to go!" Roxas demanded. "Do you have any potions?" she asked. "Potions?! What the-." "Where is my coat?!" she demanded. "This is no time to be worrying about accessories dammit!" Lea scowled as they began to run away from the heartless. Both Lea and Roxas running ahead. "Give me my coat!" "Is this really the time?" Roxas asked. "Why don't you use your keyblade Mister showoff?!" Xion snapped. "Mister Showoff? What did I ever do to you?" Roxas replied incredulously. Sweat began to form on his forehead, as well as Lea but this girl didn't seem to be breaking a sweat. Then again she barely started running. She rolled her eyes at him,pulling her arm away from Roxas and running ahead. "Seriously where is my coat? We don't have time for this!" Xion exclaimed. "I can't fight like this!" "We aren't going to fight!" Axel snapped shoving the guns into the bag. Her eyes caught her coat and she narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you use your Chakrams?" Xion asked. "My what?" Axel blinked. Xion took Axel's bag. "Hey girl-!" And took out her coat.

 _Just as I thought. It's mine._

She quickly slipped it on and tossed the bag to Roxas. She stopped running. They both looked at her like she was crazy. She took out a bottle filled with a green liquid and drank it. A green mist seemed to surround her. She then looked at them questioningly. "What happened to your coats or your weapons? I highly doubt you left the organization cause you missed me." She said harshly. "What's with you?! We are in danger of dying!" Lea scowled. Xion sighed shaking her head with an exasperated expression. "Wait here." She ordered walking ahead and adjusting her boots. "You can't fight in your condition! Bullets didn't do a thing against those creatures!" Roxas exclaimed stopping her by grabbing her arm. "It's too dangerous! Please!" His hold of her arm slid to her wrist. "You'll die." Xion took her arm back and glared. "What? You don't think I can handle it? Just cause I'm not as a strong as you doesn't mean I'm uncapable of this."

She summoned her keyblade and walked ahead not turning back.

 _I'll show you!_

"This will be a piece of cake," Xion grinned at the surrounding heartless.

 _I'll show all of you!_

Xion took a step forward and lunged at the heartless.

* * *

Roxas watched in awe as the mysterious-injured-seemingly-delusional girl destroyed the creatures effortlessly with her giant key. "Lea. Am I going crazy?" "If you're crazy then I am just as crazy." Lea replied in total awe.'Just...what have we gotten ourselves into? _'_ Roxas thought with awe as he watched her.

 _She's amazing..._

She was destroying those creatures seemingly effortlessly despite all her previous injuries. They seemed to have disappeared after she drank that mysterious green liquid.

It was when those white creatures attacked that things started getting out of hand. They almost sliced off her hand! And one was sneaking up behind her! How is she seemingly floating-?

"Hey! Watch out!" Roxas shouted. Xion whirled around and attacked but they were surrounding her.

"Lea we've got to help!" Roxas shouted. "The guns didn't do anything! What can we do?!" Lea yelled turning to him frustrated. "Well we can't just leave her to beat them up herself!" Roxas then looked down at the weapon Lea had tossed him again. "How about we distract them?" Roxas asked quietly. "And how are you planning to do that?" Lea deadpanned then panicked when he saw Roxas throwing his very _expensive_ gun at the creatures. It hit his mark. "Whew!" Roxas breathed. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Lea demanded. "THAT WAS VERY EXPENSIVE!WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT WILL WORK ANYWA-?!" Lea paused when he noticed the creatures turning around and running towards them.

Xion whirled her head in alarm when she saw them headed for Lea and Roxas. "Rox-!" Xion was cut off when a heartless sneaked up behind her and jumped. Xion felt a bead of sweat fall down her cheek as she aimed her keyblade at the remaining heartless. 'I have to take care of these guys first!' Xion thought trying to catch her breath, swinging her keyblade left and right, there wasn't many left but she had to finish them off as quick as possible to-to...

...to what?

 _Why am I trying so hard to protect them?! They were nothing but cruel to me!_

Xion screamed in frustration as she leapt forward to defend Lea and Roxas.

As the Nobodies leapt forward to attack Roxas and Lea she stood in front of them and took in the pain with open arms.

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

"...why...do I always do this to myself?"

Xion felt her eyes burn and vision blur. Tears slid down her face. "This is why I'll never be happy," she said quietly with a sad smile. "Why do I always do this?" she asked aloud to herself as she destroyed the Nobodies, and the pain from their attack started to settle in. Black dots filled her vision and she felt herself land to the floor, collapsing for the second time in two days.

She chuckled darkly. "Why...?" she asked one more time, barely making out the shocked faces around her. She smiled one last time. "Well done. You've won...so get it over with...".

She cringed picturing Larxene's sadistic face and the sneers of the organization.

 _I wonder if they'll finally dispose me..._

Xion didn't look away from Roxas's eyes and met his gaze evenly. She didn't want to go back but she won't let him see cry again or see her defeated.

 _Why do I always have to do what's right?_

 _Even when it causes me nothing but pain..._

She continued to stare into his light blue eyes. She looked so calm as she said her next words.

"Do your worst."

Black finally enveloped her vision and she felt herself relax as she lose consciousness again.

 _Looks like I'll finally get turned into a dusk..._

* * *

 **Please review :) Feedback is appreciated. Title may change, who knows where I'm going with this... XD**

 **I'm not sure if I should rate this M for violence and gore or just leave it at T. What do you guys think?**

 **Currently working on second chapter~**

 **If you guys notice something off please let me know so I can fix it.**

 **Anyway, the second chapter is in the works so if you liked this look forward to it.**

 **Title may change.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers! Bet you didn't expect a second chapter so soon. I've been working on this story for awhile now and I honestly had no idea where I was going with this,(don't worry I have a vague idea of what I want to do) it just came to me and I'm still writing so...on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix.**

 **Do I need to say that for every chapter? Anyway please enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

"Xion...Xion!"

-The first time she met him she knew-

Xion felt light against her eyelids as she opened her eyes to Roxas's worried face. Wow, he can actually look worried, Xion thought mildly. Roxas was weird, she concluded. She sat up. "Roxas? Don't you have work today?" she asked curiously. "What are you doing here?"

-He smirked at her coyly. "So this is the new number? Number XIV. Xion." He looked her over as Xion stiffened. After he was done with his assessment he nodded, and Xion looked at him questioningly. He looked at her with a dull smile. "She won't last long. Let's go Axel." Xion immediately knew that they were never going to get along-

-Everyone here didn't really care much for her. That was expected since no one here had hearts. She wondered why that made her feel strangely empty then. Larxene was her mentor and she took no time in toughing her up. She cringed when she felt the static sting her body and a knife stab her shoulder. Even after all her training it still wasn't enough. She couldn't force herself to ignore the pain. It hurt. Larxene looked over to her with a look of disgust. "Your pathetic." The static stung harsher. Xion couldn't contain her screams when Larxene electrocuted her with her lightening-

-Xion looked at the heartless determined to impress Larxene and the others. 'This is my change to prove myself!' She tried to take down the heartless a figure slashed through them effectively destroying them before she could. He looked back at her and smiled arrogantly. "Your pretty weak you know." Xion said nothing, staring at the place where the heartless have been in disbelief. She had ruined her one chance. Xion stood silent-

"You don't belong here Xion."

-Xion felt the emptiness where her heart should have been get wider. She felt empty. She looked at Roxas's arrogant smile. She couldn't even bring herself to simulate anger. He seemed to have noticed this when he waved a hand in front of her face. "Want to get icing on the cake?" he finally asked-

That was the first time Xion broke down in tears despite not having a heart.

Because she knew he was right.

"Poor Xion," a voice said soothingly. _Namine?_

"You're having a bad dream. You don't have to remember all this though. I can make it go away," Namine said with a wide smile, the scenery changed and Xion was in a room full of white. Namine looked at her with a smile. "I can make you forget." Xion looked at her uncertainly. "You can do that?" she asked unconsciously taking a step back. Namine nodded. "I can." Xion was hesitant. Namine merely grinned wider. "Are you enjoying the world your in Xion?" Namine asked. Xion looked at her uneasily. "Roxas and Axel found me...I think. I don't know what's going on." Xion said worried. "Don't worry about it Xion. I'm sure they are not there to bring you back. And I'm also sure you'll enjoy this world a lot more." She said. Xion looked around the room. They were filled with drawings. "You'll be waking up soon Xion." Namine said gently, as Xion tore her eyes away from the drawings catching a glimpse of Namine one last time. "You can tell me your answer next time we meet."

Xion reached out to Namine. "Wait! Namine!" But Namine was gone. She collapsed on her knees as she was surrounded by white.

 _I want to forget!I want to forget! I don't want to go back!_

A few tears left Xion's eyes as she felt light against her eyelids one last time. She didn't want to wake up but she slowly felt her eyelids open.

* * *

"She's awake!"

Xion eyes opened face to face with a blue haired woman who seemed to be in her twenties. Xion sat up and looked at her curiously, trying to get the spots out of her vision. She rubbed her eyes, to get rid of the sleepiness and the obvious question.

"Who are you?" Xion asked. Aqua smiled. "Oh I'm sorry...my name is Aqua. I put on your bandages. Nice to meet you...uh...," she looked at her expectantly. Xion smiled and extended her hand. "My name is Xion." Aqua shook her hand. "Xion...nice to meet you."

She looked down to the bandages on her body, they weren't as bad as before since they healed with the last potion she drank. She wondered if she had any more potions left. She looked around the room. She was on a bed different from the organization. It was soft, and the covers were a colorful orange and red. She looked around the room. It was different too. It had a window with orange colors, a wardrobe, a mirror, a closet and was a light peach color. She wondered how they would have allowed this. She obviously wasn't at HQ. "Where am I?"

"You're in Traverse Town." "Traverse?!" Xion had never been in Traverse town before but she got the vague idea that this wasn't it. "Well I guess Traverse is a odd name...even for Cicus. Are you not from around here? Where are you from?" Aqua asked gently trying to calm the girl down. Xion took a deep breath. She was safe. They didn't catch her. When she didn't answer, Aqua continued talking. "Right now you in Ventus's room, he was a friend of mine that used to live here... This is my house, it's pretty close to Lea's and Roxas's. Speaking of which, they are worried about you." Xion flinched back and summoned her keyblade. "They brought me here?!"

Aqua looked startled but then tried to calm Xion down. "Listen I don't know what's going on but-"

"I healed your injuries."

Xion turned to find Roxas leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. He stepped forward. "How are you feeling?" Roxas stepped closer to her and Xion stood up and raised her weapon. Roxas had his arms spread. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." Xion snorted. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

Aqua stared at Xion in awe. "Amazing...," Aqua said looking at her key with gleam. "She could be a real descendant of... but that's impossible that'd be way too much of a coincidence...".

"What is it Aqua?" Roxas asked her, looking away from Xion. "She could be like Ven!" Aqua said in panic. Xion looked over to her concerned. This woman had been kind to her. Roxas turned to Xion shocked then turned to console Aqua. "I thought so too. But that'd be too..." _Too crazy..._

"Besides...her weapon came out of thin air." Roxas pointed at her key. Xion slightly lowered it but kept her guard up as Aqua's breathing became panicked. "But..."

Roxas walked toward Xion. "Hey, put your weapon down," Roxas said trying to pry it out of her hands. Xion did not relent. "Let go!" Xion screamed out in panic refusing to let it go. "Put down your weapon!" Roxas demanded. Xion tried to raise it at him but he was too strong it stayed in place between them, like tug-a-war. His eyes narrowed at her. "I said to let it go," he said louder tugging on it harder. Xion's grip only tightened as she tried to pull it away from Roxas. Roxas was suddenly behind her, holding her arms down, wrapping his arm around her waist tightly. She felt pure fear for her life as she attempted to stop moving. She was shaking, his arm was sure to leave a bruise as it only tightened more securely around her waist and arms preventing her use of weapon, hurting her. But that wasn't the thing that startled her the most. It was the cool metal pressed against her head. She didn't see when he drew the gun. She didn't see it on him at all.

His blue eyes were fixed on her as his voice lowered to order her quietly. "Drop the weapon."

 _He is serious._

Xion dropped her keyblade, it disappeared. Xion trembled in his arms. He was holding her up with ease as he towered over her. He was taller than when she last saw him, she realized. Stronger, she thought in fear reminded that he was holding her up. He was different than the last time she saw him. Colder, she thought as she looked into his cold eyes.

 _He is really going to kill me._

With heartless it was different. She was used to heartless and she never really thought about dying. When she was being tormented at least she knew she would live.

She expected to almost die by torture to have at least some chance at escape. Not to be shot immediately. Roxas was never the one to do these things, but here he was pointing a gun at her head ready to end her life. Xion stood silent in shock as he pressed the gun harsher against her temple.

 _I don't want to die._

She closed her eyes awaiting the gunshot.

.

.

.

.

It never came.

"If you take out that key thing of yours and put it against someone again, I'll kill you," he said lowering his gun and lowering her down. He let go of her and jumped off the bed in one step towards Aqua and Xion collapsed shakily still in shock. He kneeled down beside Aqua, rubbing comforting circles on her back in hopes to calm her down. "Aqua are you okay?" Roxas asked worriedly. She had stopped shaking and her breathing returned to normal. She smiled at Roxas and ruffled his hair. He looked at her with a childlike expression. "I'm fine, Roxas. Don't worry...but...," she looked over to Xion who was still shaking. "I think you might have scared her." Roxas sighed. "Your a good kid, Roxas," Aqua said in a motherly tone. "But I think you may have gone too far this time."

Roxas stood up and helped Aqua up. He was about to take a step toward Xion but Lea rested a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "I think that's enough for today partner. Give her some time," Lea said leading them out of the room. Roxas took once last glance at Xion, as she looked out the window to avoid their gaze. A small tear seemed to slid down her cheek.

She was crying, he realized before they left the room.

.

.

.

.

...and she was sick of it.

The tears didn't stop flowing from her eyes. She soon found herself sobbing. How could she break down now? She didn't want to cry in front of them! Yet the tears didn't stop. It was like the events that had transpired had finally taken their toll. All those held in tears during her time in the organization were finally released.

She must have been crying about an hour or so before finally calming down. She felt tired.

Wiping traces of tears she looked to her side and found a small bear. "A teddy bear...," she held it close to her for comfort and soon found herself asleep once more. This time with no dreams.

And then she felt free.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Sighs* so many ideas...**

 **DON'T EVER POINT A WEAPON AT SOMEONE YOU WILL GET ARRESTED!**

 **I don't know where to rate this T or M for violence and gore... what do you guys think?**

 **Idk I felt like publishing this story.**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Maybe I should give up on writing romance and settle for hints. Romance doesn't really work for me as a main plot XD I always have to include action, internal struggles etc...guess when I choose the genre, 'romance isn't a good category for me since I never center around it, it's always a subplot for me. Oh well, hints are good :)**

 **I'm thinking about revising chapter 2 and 3 of my other story 'Met You There', so keep an eye out for those of you who like that. They probably won't be major changes though. Just re-phrasing to make everything less awkward to read.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed~ Feedback is appreciated. Sorry if I sound different than I usually do. (I'm talking a lot XD) this was the mood I was in when writing this, so if anything is off it was because of that. That's probably why I typed a lot more than usual. It's cuz I'm in my talkative-writing-brainstorming-mode.**

 **Anyway see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

Namine giggled as she saw Xion's sleeping face. She stroked her cheek. "It's alright Xion...you'll be safe now," she said, her blue eyes twinkling. She stopped and stared at her peaceful face. "We can create a world of our own. A world where we don't hurt anymore." She looked to her blank page, it was her favorite one. Where Sora should have been...

She shook her head and smiled widely, things were better this way.

She stroke Xion's hair one last time before she heard a knock. She stopped again and stood up. "That's my cue. I wonder who could be at the mansion now...I'd best get going. Cross-dimensions take up a lot of energy after all. Goodbye Xion."

* * *

She didn't dream...at least it started that way. Exhausted and drowsy, she managed a peaceful slumber, at first in pitch darkness then of creatures called 'cows' munching on pasture in an open field of grass. She walked past the grass onto soft sand, the sound of waves roared into her ears. The scent of the sea, the wind in her face. It was peaceful and she felt herself drift.

 _She was sleeping. It was warm and peaceful here. She felt happy curled up in the warmth around her. She felt happy. And suddenly, she was no longer there. She was pulled away. It was cold here. Not safe here. She did not want to be here. She did not stir._

When she opened her eyes, the beach was no longer there. She was tied onto a table, legs, neck, ankles, arms, wrists all bound. She tried to pull free, call for help, but her voice wouldn't reach her throat. She looked around and saw what looked to be a laboratory that looked eerily familiar.

 _Her vision was cloudy._

She heard voices and froze when she saw Larxene enter the room with Marluxia.

 ** _Everything was foggy_.**

 **...as if being in a dream.**

Larxene looked at her and rolled her eyes. Xion whimpered and tried to break free, sadly her effort was fruitless. "I swear, I don't see why Vexen is wasting his time with his little 'puppets' they are all failures. Look at this thing! Creepy doesn't. Doesn't even have a face," Larxene said with disgust as she looked over to Xion. Marluxia merely hummed in response. "Larxene, you're forgetting that the superior thinks that if this works, we'll have a keyblade wielder on our side." Larxene snorted. "We already have a keyblade wielder on our side." "Number XIII, Roxas," Marluxia nodded. "If you can even call him a _'keyblade wielder_ ', the _twerp_ barely talks and just _stares_ all the time. Barely lift his arm. _Stupid._ Axel doesn't seem to be doing a good job training him. _Does he?"_ Larxene snickered. Marluxia smirked. "Do you think _you_ would fare any better, Larxene?" Marluxia said mockingly. Larxene whirled around with a frown, then raised an eyebrow at him. She then started laughing. "I _know_ I could do alot better than that idiot." Marluxia smiled. "Why don't you prove it then? If Vexen's experiment becomes a success, you train the puppet. See if your apprentice can beat Axel's, sounds like a fun bet. This could work to our advantage," Marluxia grinned. Larxene looked amused, but was about to object when Axel slauntered in with a grin. "Sounds like a plan. You up for it Larxene? Or are you... _afraid?_ " Axel mocked as Larxene snorted. "You're on _Axel._ Just don't cry when you lose," she said sweetly.

She then looked behind Axel. "Ugh. Your _kid_ is creepy."

"What? Really?" Axel said looking amused. "Luckily we don't have the heart to be afraid."

He turned to Roxas. "Hey, Roxas. Lighten up." He said lightly shoving Roxas. Larxene rolled her eyes, exiting the room. "I'm leaving. This is getting too weird."

"Aw we haven't discussed the terms yet Larxene! Running away?" Axel teased, walking after them.

Roxas and Marluxia however didn't leave.

"What is it Roxas?" Marluxia asked, but as usual, Roxas provided no answer. He merely started at her. Then he approached. Xion held back a gasp and winced as he touched her cool cheek with his warm hand.

 _She finally stirred. The warmth leaving her cheek, she sought it again. Drowsily, she rubbed her eye blankly. Staring ahead, not getting up but finally noticing her new form. She was no longer what she was. She was different. She was new. She was the same, yet at the same time she no longer was._

She dared to open her eyes and was shocked at what she saw.

He was staring.

Just staring at her.

 _She felt the warmth again, and reached out to it, finally getting up._

Then he smiled.

He removed his hand and was led away, but not before giving Xion one last glance.

Xion was shocked. She remembered...

 _She received something...precious. She held onto it, as it kept her warm. It gave her hope. She could 'be' here._

 _She felt her home calling for her, far away. She missed it._ _It missed her._ _The place she had once been in, the warmth, was far away. And she was no longer who she was. She was different. She looked at the small ball of light floating in her hand that burst with warmth and held it to her chest._

 _Yes...she would find the warmth from before someday and repay it but now this was her home. She wanted to feel more of this warmth if she could so..._

 _She opened her eyes._

 _And her first week in the organization began._

* * *

 _"This is the lasts you'll ever see of these walls, Xion."_

 _The walls here were all blank, white and empty._

 _She felt...relieved in a way._

 _Even without a heart, she knew being here inside these endless empty walls was something she did not want._

 _Her name was Xion._

 _No.i_

 _XIV._

 _That's it._

 _"Let us all welcome one of the keyblade's chosen," Xemnas, her superior, she remembered, had said._

 _She lifted her gaze to the people around her._

 _The people around her, what they wanted, what they were trying to do...she had no idea._

 _She turned and saw the one with blonde hair, and seemed to be her age. And for some reason...smiled._

 _Roxas..., she remembered from she didn't know where._

 _Roxas was his name._

 _Everyone here didn't really care much for her. That was expected since no one here had hearts. She wondered why that made her feel strangely empty._

 _Larxene had smirked at her when she first met her._

 _This had made her experience something new...uneasiness._

 _Larxene was her mentor and she took no time in toughening her up. She cringed when she felt the static sting her body and a knife stab her shoulder. Even after all her training it still wasn't enough. She couldn't force herself to ignore the pain. It hurt. Larxene looked over to her with a look of disgust. "You're pathetic." The static stung harsher. Xion couldn't contain her screams when Larxene electrocuted her with her lightening._

 _On afternoons, and when she wasn't with Larxene, Vexen would examen her to check if anything was 'broken' so he could fix it. He taught her ice magic in his spare time. He seemed proud when she got it right, this made her smile a little._

 _Whenever she walked in the hallways near the other members they would look at her with pity. Once she even heard Marluxia say 'she's probably weaker than Demyx. Somehow that made her tense and made her want to bury herself in her hood and at the same time case a fire spell at Marluxia and burn his hair. She could feel a burning sensation on her eyes, and blinked in surprise wondering what it was but felt the sensation slip away as she calmed herself down._

 _Larxene had glared at Marluxia but then looked to her with a cold smile sending shivers down her spine. She felt the sudden urge to escape._

 _She wasn't able to._

 _Battered and bruised she laid down in bed tired. Her arms ached, and legs felt like lead. She was drifting off into blissful sleep, when she heard a knock on her door. Pulling up her hood, she walked to the door to answer._

 _"Tomorrow you have your first solo mission. Be ready." And then Saix left._

 _A small huff found its way to her lips and slowly formed into a smile._

 _Finally she was able to go out on her own, without Larxene or Vexen (they had gone somewhere...to 'Castle Oblivion')._

 _On her first mission without her mentors and a chance to prove herself._

 _Then she met Roxas._

* * *

Xion woke up startled by her first memories. In her time in the organization, she barely remember her first days there. She wondered why they were appearing now and now she felt even more curious about where she came from but then shook her head from those thoughts. There was no use in dwelling on those thoughts, she had left. What did make her frown was the word 'puppet', they had always called her that. She sighed and noticed that it was still night. She then realized she was still in the place she had fallen asleep in. She hadn't been dragged back. She was quite relieved by this fact but was afraid of the motives behind it.

She wondered how long she had been sleeping before she let out a sneeze. It was chilly. She looked down at her clothes with an odd expression. 'I didn't go to sleep with this...,' Xion thought looking at the short sleeved pink knee-length nightgown. The material was soft, and warm, it seemed to be made for winter, despite the short sleeves. Despite the dress being made for the chill, she was still cold. Her stomach growled.

...and hungry.

'I'm starving,' she thought crawling out of bed. 'I'll see if there's food nearby...then I'll pay them back in the morning,' she thought tiptoeing quietly out the door. She stumbled forward in her search for the kitchen. The lights were off. She had to be careful not to trip over anything. Luckily, the house was well kept. Her stomach growled again and she saw a light glowing. Someone was awake!

She ran forward. "Excuse-." She froze when she saw who it was.

Roxas was sitting on the table with a lamp on reading a book. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise before displaying a familiar smirk. "Well. It's a little late to be out it isn't it?"

Xion frowned and turned to go back. "Hey!" she heard Roxas call before her stomach growled yet again. He looked surprised when she froze in embarrassment as the sound emerged from her stomach again. She continued to walk back. Roxas grabbed her wrist. "H-Hey! Wait." He said. "Let go of me," she said pulling her arm back. Roxas blinked in surprise, he didn't expect her to be that strong. Then again...she did kill those creatures.

"Look...I'm sorry. I went too far earlier." He said with a sigh pushing his hands into his pockets. "I shouldn't have done that. Forgive me?"

He was surprised that she paused. She turned to face him. Her blue eyes glimmered, wide with genuine surprise.

'She's pretty,' Roxas thought briefly. The moonlight made her light skin glow, emphasizing her short black hair framing her face. He shook himself away from his thoughts. She stared at him confused before looking into the floor curling her fingers in a fist she soon placed over her heart.  
"Why?" she whispered as Roxas stared at her in shock. She was trembling. He reached for her. "Hey," he said uneasily, then noticed her stumble. "Woah!" His eyes widened as the girl fell to her knees, he carried her weight by the shoulders. "What's wrong-?" Roxas asked as she slapped his hands away. He was about to shout at her till he noticed her expression. It was a mixture of hurt and sadness and anger. "Enough! I hate liars! Liars...that's all any of you were...," she said her voice breaking. "Why couldn't you just leave me be?!" She said as tears gathered up in her eyes. She hated crying. Hated letting him see her tears. She had promised she wouldn't cry anymore, so she held them in and glared at the floor. "I don't know what you want but I have had enough...," she said clenching her fingers tightly. "I'm not going back, and if you want me to go then you'll have to fight me," she met his eyes with a determined stare, ready to summon her key if need be. He raised his hands in surrender, approaching her calmly. "Hey...calm down...I'm not going to hurt you. Believe me _I don't think I could_ ," he then winced remembering the gun incident. " _I won't._ But I have no idea what's going on but you have the wrong guy. My name _is_ Roxas...although I don't know how _you_ knew that. Point is: Listen, we are not going to take you anywhere okay?" he said quickly. She seemed to drop her stance in confusion. "You're... not making any sense," she finally said. Roxas grinned. "Neither are you." Somehow, this fluttered a chuckle from both their throats, they looked at each other surprise. "You're...not Roxas," Xion gasped in realization. Roxas looked sheepish. "Er-I _am-,"_ he was abruptly cut off. "It all makes sense know! The-why-keyblades!" She growled in frustration. "It all makes sense! Why you look older, why your keyblades weren't summoned, Namine, the new world," she thought aloud pondering, suddenly pacing finger on her chin. "But why do you look like Roxas? You both look the same, act the same but _aren't the same...,"_ her eyes suddenly shined in awe, she turned to him. "Are...are you Roxas's Somebody?"

Roxas blinked in surprise.

"You kinda lost me...I _am_ Roxas, if that's what you're asking...," he said awkwardly. She looked frighteningly lost. Roxas felt an urge of sympathy. "Hey, you're clearly as lost as I am. Why don't you sit down? I'll make you something to eat and give you some hot chocolate and then we can talk about it. How does that sound?" he said soothingly, gently leading her to a chair. She tensed slightly before relaxing and staring at Roxas with an odd expression.

All the signs were there, this was not the Roxas she knew. This was an entirely different person. Still...this person looked so much like the one that she knew. The one that caused her so much pain. She did not know what to think.

He placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of her, and held one in front of himself.

"Okay. Let's start, how...old are you?" Roxas asked. She raised the cup to her lips blowing on it so it could cool before answering. "I don't know...I haven't been counting the days...about 100 maybe?" she said before sipping her cup. He looked at her confused before he laughed. "You are not 100!" She looked at him with a frown. "Fine. How old are you?" she huffed. "17," he smirks. "That makes me older than you," she says triumphantly before blowing on her cup and sipping from it again. Roxas snorts. "Trust me, you are _not_ older than me." "You said you were 17 Days old. I'm 100. So there," she said in a clipped tone. Roxas shot up in surprise. " _Days?_ I'm not 17 _Days_ old. I'm 17 _years,_ " Roxas said incredulously. Xion looked at him in shock. "You're old."

She then looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "I wonder how many days that is. But then I guess Somebodies age differently than Nobodies."

Roxas didn't know what to say so he stayed silent, and they were back to square one.

"What's your name?"

Xion looked up.

"Huh?"

"What's your name?" Roxas repeated. "You know my name but you haven't said yours..."

She sipped her hot chocolate again before putting it down and looking at him again.

"It's Xion."

Roxas then sipped from his own cup.

"Xion...," he said then smiled. "I'm Roxas, as you already know," he said sheepishly extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Xion."

She was quiet before finally replying with a tiny smile.

"Likewise, Roxas."

She took his hand and gave it a little shake.

* * *

 **:)**

 **What'd you guys think?**

 **Please review!**


End file.
